Return to Darkness
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. What keeps Alucard under the Hellsing Organization's control? A brief meeting with insanity tells him everything he needs to know in order to break free.


A/N: This is a bit of a BtVS Hellsing crossover because I put Drusilla in this fic, but you don't need to know who she is or anything about BtVS to understand this fic. Oh and the first words you hear Drusilla say are something she actually said on Buffy. I'm not that sick people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Drusilla.

* * *

"Alucard," Sir Integra said, commanding his presence with her words. He stepped out from a sluggishly swirling black hole in the wall.

Grinning, he tipped his hat at his master.

"I have a job for you," she said, not even looking up from the papers at her desk. Alucard became interested. "We have reports of a vampire in the area. I'm not talking about a FREAK either but a real vampire." Sir Integra looked at Alucard over the rims of her glasses, not bothering to even lift her head. "Its age is approximately two hundred years. It will not be a problem for you to eliminate." Alucard nodded and, pleased with the prospect of a real opponent, went searching for the rogue vampire.

* * *

Alucard, blending with the shadows while waiting to make his move, watched as his prey smiled hungrily at the little boy she had cornered in the alley. She was wearing a long dress that would have been suited more for the year 1900 than today with its dulled-white lace contrasting sharply with her dark hair.

With long, slender fingers she stroked the child's cheek and cooed with a bit of excitement, "What will your mummy sing when they find your body?" The child's eyes widened in fear.

Alucard brought out his gun. Seeing this vampire gaze at the child's neck was stirring anger in the ancient vampire. He didn't even question the fact that barely a hundred years ago he took great pleasure in stealing babies for a snack and had no qualms with having his wolves devour the sobbing mother.

Instead, all he felt was anger. Coming out of the shadows, Alucard pointed his gun at the vampiress, smirking in pleasure at the impending fight. "Let the boy go," Alucard stated firmly.

The woman stepped gracefully away from the boy and pouted, but her eyes remained locked on his neck. With a slight movement of his head, Alucard gestured for the boy to run. The boy heeded his advice and dashed away from the undead.

Alucard turned his attention back to the vampiress. Her pale hands rested on her stomach. "No supper for princess?" she asked. She sounded disappointed, but Alucard did not miss the mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

The vampire pointed his gun right between her eyes and smirked, expecting her to attack him. Instead she smiled serenely and sashayed her way closer to the ancient undead. She then spoke in a melodious voice:

"I know you." She eyed him seductively. Alucard was taken aback. Many vampires had heard of him, yes, but none reacted in this way. Masking his surprise, Alucard kept his smirk and his gun steady.

The vampiress's eyes became solemn, and she gripped her middle like a child attempting to protect itself. "The stars sing of your bondage."

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Alucard thought. He raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, showing his confusion.

The vampiress now looked as though she was about to cry as she swayed slightly. "Miss Edith weeps in her sleep." She looked directly into his eyes. "No tea and cakes for poor Count Tepes."

She whimpered and clutched her head as she continued to sway. "Your enslavement is written in Romanian."

Now his smirk was gone and his gun was shaking. This woman made absolutely no sense and yet she was stirring something within him, as if he understood her on a primeval level.

Her eyes became hard as she told him the exact words he needed for everything to become clear. "The soul burns."

* * *

Alucard was pissed. He stormed into the Hellsing Organization without bothering to use his stealthy tricks. When he reached Sir Integra's office, he kicked her doors so hard they went flying across the room. He had removed his sunglasses and hat long ago, giving Sir Integra full view of his blazing red eyes.

"A soul," he spat. The tendrils of blackness surrounding him pulsed with his fury.

Sir Integra leaned back in her chair and crossed her hands on the desk before her. "It really took you this long to figure that out?" she stated calmly, a hint of mocking in her voice.

Alucard stalked over to Sir Integra and slammed his fists on her desk, creating a huge crack in the middle. "Remove it," he demanded.

Sir Integra rolled her eyes. "Don't be a child. You don't even have a full soul inside of you." A hint of confusion momentarily showed through Alucard's rage. Sir Integra gathered her papers composedly as she explained. "Well, we couldn't give you too much of a soul then you'd be aware of it and be driven insane by the conscience that accompanies it. You'd be of no use to the Hellsing Organization in such a state."

"Where is the rest of the soul," Alucard growled.

Sir Integra chuckled. "Why do you wish to know? So you can destroy it? I'm not a fool."

Sir Integra's cool demeanor was stoking the already chaotic proportions of fury within him. In a flash of movement Alucard was holding Sir Integra against the wall by her neck, his grip closing off her access to air. The woman clawed at his hands while she choked.

"Where is the rest of the soul?" Alucard snarled, his grip on her neck becoming tighter and tighter with each syllable.

Sir Integra unintentionally glanced down at the cross she always wore which was currently digging into her neck while simultaneously burning the part of Alucard's hand that it touched. Alucard grinned. He dropped Sir Integra to the ground and ripped the cross from her neck. Still ignoring the burning the religious symbol created, Alucard easily broke the cross in two. A tiny glowing orb which had hitherto been embedded between the two pieces of the cross dropped with a _clink_ to the ground. Alucard's grin widened and a look of horror spread across Sir Integra's face as the master vampire promptly crushed the orb with the heel of his boot.

A burning pain seared at his body. He felt as if his organs were being ripped apart. The vampire dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth as he endured the pain. In a moment, the pain was gone, and his long-neglected bloodlust rose to unimaginable heights.

* * *

An hour later, the screams within the Hellsing Organization died with the final soldier. Dracula stepped out into the crisp night air, licking the blood from his fingers.

"Has the Dark Prince returned?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Dracula turned to the vampiress and smiled, blood still evident on his teeth.

The vampiress giggled. Dracula put his arm around her, and kissed her passionately. She licked the blood from around his lips and said, "No nasty soul is between Prince and Princess anymore."

Dracula smiled. Together, the undead couple walked to the nearest home, looking for a sweet child-treat to share.


End file.
